Tears
by MadoHomu
Summary: Why do you need tissue when you can create a revolution out of it.


Tears

Why do you need tissue when you can create a revolution out of it.

* * *

><p>"Save the earth." Kyubey whipped his tail back and forth like a slut that it was meant to be. "Save the trees. Save the oxygen that you need."<p>

Homura shook her head and shopped down all the trees with her time shield, which was conveniently converted into a flying Frisbee. All teh trees were chopped down in a second and the construction workers threw Homura in the air to celebrate her efficiency of mankind. Homura was elected to be the Paper converter CEO.

Kyubey smiled with a smile that seemed very smile. "Why do you wipe your tears? You should let it flow into your nose."

"Don't talk to me when you don't have a nose." Homura said.

Kyubey sighed and sniffed its paw of death. "I am sorry."

Sayaka then struck her sword down onto Homura's flying saucer before she managed to destroy any more trees for tissues.

"What the hell you want." Homura sneered.

Sayaka frown. "There is still time and you can still go back to the Homura we knew." Sayaka pulled out a sword from her nipples. "Madoka wouldn't want you to destroy the trees."

"Don't talk to me when you wasted most of the tissues out of the 12 episodes that was aired on tv."

Sayaka suddenly got an asthma attack and died because Homura let her sniffed some helium and Sayaka hates helium since it reminds her of hitomi because both things starts with h.

As Homura was about to attack more trees, Mami appeared and shoot Homura but Homura was faster and a bullet shot her butt, but it's okay because Homura managed to fart it out.

"Why are you doing this? Akemi -san." Mami shout.

"No one understands." Homura whispered. "You must not cry or it will increase despair and kyubey wins. That's why we need more tissues to suck your eyes dry from tears." Homura muttered under her breath.

"I can't hear you. " Mami stretched her ears. "You're mumbling."

"That's why no one understands!" Homura yelled and shoot Mami and due to the physics of law, Mami flew into a tree and the tree used solarbeam and Mami became a bulbasaur.

Kyoko emerged from the roots of the trees.

"WHat you want." Homura said.

"Want some chocolates?" Kyoko offered. "It's made out of cocoa which comes from trees. So basically, i'm on your side."

"Good." Homura said. "Let's start rolling."

Kyoko actually have a trick under her sleeve. The chocolate she ate was not chocolate but poop so Kyoko lied. The redhead then pulled her wooden stick and went to stab Homura but Homura knew Kyoko is a stupid liar and she shot Kyoko's stomach.

"How do you know..." Kyoko spoke on her death bed.

"Because I know." Homura closed her eyes. "And you betrayer. Your wooden stick is disappointed in you. It's made of wood you baka desu. You should have stayed on my side and battle the wooden world."

"Oh my god no." Kyoko widened her eyes but she died.

Homura then approached kyubey. "Now be a stupid dog food."

Kyubey smiled that smile that it always is smiling with. "How can you forget someone."

Homura looked up to the sky when light sudden shoot down like a laser. A UFO appeared from the clouds and descended on the fallen trees. Elephants and weird trumpets and parade walked out of the UFO and then Homura saw Madoka.

The elephants were healing the trees with its trunk and the trumpets make the dead trees dance like some hip hop and they are alive.

"Why you go against me." Homura said. "Im doing this for you yet you betray me."

Madoka shook her head as four peasants raised her sedan chair. "You are wrong Homura. Even if we wiped the tears before it flowed, our despair is still there and our soul gem will still be tainted. So what's the point of making tissues? I am so disappointed in you Homura. I'm like a rabbit in the first five episodes but I know more information of a magical girl than you when you are like 50 years old now but I guess this is life. Homura-chan, please do a reflection about saving the green world because we are doing a group project together and the submission is tomorrow, yet you are making this crap. What if the teacher saw us on the news? We are doomed, do you know that? We all are doomed because we'll fail our project and report and I won't pass my year and it will be your fault because my mom say she will let me go and eat chips and banana but you always ruined everything. All I have is elephants and magical musical instruments and a UFO that can transport me to thousands galaxies and now... you want to take my freedom to eat chips and banana? Is this what you want? Homura-chan."

Homura then cried and everything is alright. They rode the elephant and sailed the seas and even saved Titanic by drawing it like a french girl.

* * *

><p>an:

because there is always time for tears

cashbanky hates tears so she sucks


End file.
